The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to internal combustion engines fueled with a catalyst fuel, such as hydrogen (H2), and ammonia (NH3) in any proportion to eliminate CO2 emissions.
Internal combustion engines have been run on hydrogen with electronic fuel injection. BMW and Ford Motor Company have demonstrated the technology in the automotive sector. Hydrogen Engine Company has shown the technology in the industrial sector. Ammonia was tested as a fuel by Rudolf Diesel, before he invented the diesel engine, and others with limited success. The use of electronic fuel injection for ammonia has not previously been demonstrated. Ammonia has a very slow flame velocity and a high ignition temperature making it hard to use as a fuel. Hydrogen has a high flame velocity and a low ignition temperature making it easy to ignite. Hydrogen is known to burn 8.3 times faster than gasoline. Specialized engine controls are required to run an internal combustion engine on either type of fuel and even more specialized to run both. Ammonia has a high hydrogen content (˜17%), is easily stored and widely distributed.
The world needs to reduce greenhouse gas emissions and dependence on fossil fuels. Hydrogen can meet both requirements, however hydrogen is not yet widely distributed and is very difficult to store. It is the difficulty and expense of storing hydrogen that is expected to limit its use. Ammonia is widely distributed as anhydrous ammonia (a fertilizer). It is also easily stored in vessels identical to propane tanks except with a different valve system. Ammonia is a more ideal fuel because it is not considered flammable, is widely distributed, and is easily stored. A technique for use of ammonia as a fuel in internal combustion engines is needed.